WereGarurumon
WereGarurumon WereGarurumon resembles a Garurumon, only upright and with an anthropomorphic build. His names originate from the English [[wikipedia:werewolf|'were'wolf]] and "Garurumon". WereGarurumon wears a belt across his upper body along with a shoulder pad, in addition to blue jeans. A sort of glove covers one arm, and on one hand he has a pair of spiked brass knuckles. A skull is stitched on one of the legs of his jeans. He also wears earrings and bandages on various parts of his body. Though he's now bipedal, and a bit slower than Garurumon, he has greater attack and defensive power. He has good kicking skills which is drawn out from the power of his intense legs, and has high jumping ability. Its intelligence is higher, allowing him to learn strategies. He is also faithful and obedient, making him an excellent partner. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WereGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon in lines 9, 15, and 24, and to MetalGarurumon in line 15.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WereGarurumon card, titled "Kaiser Nail", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Kaiser Nail technique. Kaiser Nail deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project WereGarurumon is one of the Snowfield Ultimates. Post-game, the Tsunomon in Area 9 will digivolve into WereGarurumon, aided by Cerberumon and Garurumon to fight you. Digimon World Although WereGarurumon is not officially in the game, there is a dummied digivolution item to digivolve into him. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or SkullMammothmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle WereGarurumon is the second-to-last opponent in Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He belongs to the Water card group. Digimon World Data Squad WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon, and is the version with a tail. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon at lv.52 with 90% friendship, plus the player must have befriended a Gabumon. Weregarurumon can also digivolve into Darkdramon. Known as WereGarurumon Blue. Attacks * Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail): Slashes with his powerful claws * Garuru Kick: Throws a powerful kick at his opponent. * Baldy Blow: Punches his enemy fiercely. * : A spinning variant on Garuru Kick. Variations / Subspecies * ShadowWereGarurumon * WereGarurumon X ShadowWereGarurumon ShadowWereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon, the virus counterpart of WereGarurumon. His name comes from the English words "shadow" and "[[wikipedia:werewolf|'were'wolf]]", as well as "Garurumon". He is also called WereGarurumon (Black). Shadow WereGarurumon looks the same as WereGarurumon, just with black fur and white stripes. His jeans are military camouflage instead of blue, and his arm glove is brown. Digimon Frontier A ShadowWereGarurumon competes in the Trailmon race with his sidekick, Dogmon. He and Dogmon were doing tricks to stay ahead before being bested by Takuya Kanbara and Worm the Trailmon. Some time later, when the DigiDestined attempt to defend the Autumn Leaf Fair against the Royal Knights, ShadowWereGarurumon and Dogmon are among the Digimon there. They attempt to push to the head of the line for Trailmon evacuation, only to be reprimanded by Zoe Orimoto. Digimon World Data Squad ShadowWereGarurumon can digivolve from BlackGarurumon. Digimon World DS ShadowWereGarurumon digivolves from Grizzlymon. He is known as WereGarurumon Black and can also be found in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShadowWereGarurumon can digivolve from Ogremon and further into Gulfmon. He can also be picked in the Attack pack at the beginning of the game in Dusk. Attacks * Shadow Claw (Kaiser Nail) * * Baldy Blow Variations / Subspecies * WereGarurumon WereGarurumon X WereGarurumon X is a WereGarurumon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon World 4 WereGarurumon X digivolves from Dorumon. Attacks * Wolf Claw (Kaiser Nail): Slashes with his powerful claws and knuckle weapons. * Baldy Blow: Punches his enemy fiercely. Variations / Subspecies * WereGarurumon Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species